


Heart devoured

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, More Fluff, Oral Sex, The others are only briefly seen, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a set order when checking out men. Face, namely lips and eyes, a quick sweep of the body, although he’s not too bothered, as long as they aren't completely muscle bound and lastly bulge. People lie when they say they don’t check that area. They do. It’s natural.<br/>Face, body bulge.<br/>Only the person walking towards Louis messes that order up. The person walking towards him throws his hips so far forward that you can’t help but go bulge first in the checking out order. In fact even if you weren't checking him out, you had no choice because Harry, as the woman called him, leads with his dick. There’s no other way to explain it. His dick comes first (pardon the pun) and the rest meekly follows because really, nothing else can compete.<br/>Only, as Louis drags his eyes up from the leading dick bulge, he is met with really, a very tidy body. Toned but not too muscly, tall, lean, quite perfect actually. And then, dear fucking lord the face. The universe never plays fair. Some people skim through life with a semi decent face or work hard to get a kind of ok body but this Harry bloke, well he won the fucking lottery of life didn’t he?<br/>Or<br/>Louis and Harry meet at a homeless shelter run by Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> Just a couple of thank you's  
> Nina (Larry-Newbie) on Tumblr for her amazing photoshop manip of Louis and Harry and Susette (Lululawrence) on Tumblr for having a quick read for me, whilst nursing her new baby, thank you both of you so very much xxx  
> I'm Tommosgun on Tumblr, come say hello x  
> I have no idea how homeless charities work, sorry, so it's all guess work but only skimmed upon.  
> There is some texting, Louis is always in BOLD because he is loud and well, bold.  
> Harry is always italics, because he is quirky and bendy.  
> It was supposed to be for Christmas but I am a bit late, sorry.  
> Pure fiction, not true.  
> The playlist Harry gave Louis is on my Spotify account, Tommosgun called Heart devoured.

The only trouble with Louis losing a bet, was that Louis didn’t lose bets. Only tonight he did and was extremely pissed off.  
“Why the fuck did I go scissors, I never go scissors, ever.”  
Grumbling to himself, crawling through the rush hour traffic, Mariah wailing about all she wanted for Christmas, on the radio..  
The roads were becoming icy and he could barely see out of his rear window for boxes, piles and piles of bloody boxes, in his boot and on his back seat. They were the reason he was heading away from the pub, where all his friends and colleagues were already celebrating it being the Friday before Christmas and therefore breaking up day.  
The satnav instructed him to turn right, he did and found an old school building all lit up in the dim surroundings. It used to be a bustling housing estate but it was slowly being torn down to make room for more office blocks but the old school remained and was now a temporary shelter for the homeless this Christmas.He jumped out and opened the boot. He was going to need help with all of this, the paths becoming more treacherous as the temperature dropped. He checked the email again, his contacts names were Harry Styles and Anne Twist. Ok, drop these off, 5 minutes of cheerful small talk and he was done, finished, his work over with until the new year.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5zjnv7)

Thank god they did dress down Friday at his office because his usual suit would have been useless against this biting cold. Instead he had his trademark skinny black jeans on and a thick warm green hoodie. Lou, his crazy assistant, had messed about with his hair at lunchtime for him, backcombing it and turning it into a quiff with a ton of hairspray attempting to keeping it that way. It had wilted slightly but it’d do for The Red Lion tonight.

He grabs a couple of boxes and makes his way up to the door. He pushes on it with his bum and it opens easier than he thought and he stumbles through and almost falls. Shit.  
“Ooh steady love, can I help you?”  
A dark haired lady comes rushing over to him, hands on his shoulders steadying him.  
“Umm yeah sorry, I’m Louis Tomlinson from Cowell Associates, umm we emailed earlier..”  
He stand there awkwardly, arms beginning to shake a little with the weight of the boxes.  
“Yes love yes, thank you so much, just drop them down, we can carry them through, is that them all? I’m Anne by the way.”  
He drops the boxes, wipes his hands on his jeans and holds one out to shake.  
“Anne, pleased to meet you.”  
“You too Louis.” Her kind face smiling back at him.  
“Umm there’s more boxes in the car.” He thumbs towards the door.  
The door opens behind Louis and the freezing cold draught of  
wintery air is preceded by a jolly looking man. “Robin, this is Louis from the solicitors, he’s has more boxes can we grab them?”

Eventually, his car is emptied and a huge supply of fleece hats, scarves, gloves and blankets and safely stored.  
‘Stay for a cuppa?’ Anne raised her eyebrows at him, nodded her head towards the main part of the building, the old school hall with the kitchens attached.  
“It’s the least I can offer you for your wonderful donation to us.”  
Louis really hates smallmtalk but Anne and Robin seem nice. He checks his watch, still early really, he could hear the Christmas tunes coming from that direction and someone singing along to them.  
“Umm ok yeah a quick one then, thanks.”  
She grins and ushers him towards the huge double doors.  
“Harry, put kettle on love, we have a visitor.”  
“Oh. Umm hiiiiiiii.” A raspy voice rings out. The quickest flash of a person wearing flashing antlers on his head appears at the hatch from the kitchen and just as quickly disappears. Quiet curses were heard and something crashes to the floor but then the doors swing open.  
Louis has a set order when checking out men. Face, namely lips and eyes, a quick sweep of the body, although he’s not to bothered, as long as they aren’t completely muscle bound and lastly bulge. People lie when they say they don’t check that area. They do. It’s natural.  
So lets just go over that again. Face, body, bulge.  
Only the person walking towards Louis messes that order up. The person walking towards him throws his hips so far forward that you can’t help but go bulge first in the checking out order. In fact even if you weren’t checking him out, you had no choice because Harry, as the woman called him, leads with his dick. There’s no other way to explain it. His dick comes first (pardon the pun) and the rest meekly follows because really, nothing else can compete.  
Only, as Louis drags his eyes up from the leading dick bulge, he is met with really, a very tidy body. Toned but not too muscly, tall, lean, quite perfect actually. And then, dear fucking lord the face. The universe never plays fair. Some people skim through life with a semi decent face or work hard to get a kind of ok body but this Harry bloke, well he won the fucking lottery of life didn’t he?

“Harry, umm Harry Styles, please to meet you Mr erm?” His voice rises in a question.  
“Tomlinson, call me Louis, please.”  
“Louis.” Harry nods muttering his name again “Louis."  
“I’ll make the brew.” Robin offers and scoots off to the kitchen.  
“This is the man who has brought us all the warm clothing and blankets Harry.” Anne elaborates.  
“Oooooh yes ok sorry, I wasn’t sure if you were the man from the council or..” His voice tails off, two high spots of colour flush his cheeks.  
“But you’re not so I’ll shut up.” He worries at his top lip with his bottom teeth making it red and plump.  
And fucking cute too! No justice, at all.  
“No, definitely not from the council.” Louis grins back at him, taking a closer look at the body, wide set green eyes and perfect cupid bows full lips, not that he’s interested you know? Not that he isn’t scanning every perfect inch of this gangly vision of loveliness.

“We managed to collect quite a bit from the company auction this year and Liam, one of my colleagues had spotted your appeal in the Gazette and suggested it was a worthy cause to donate to. Mrs Twist suggested any warm clothing would be the most useful so..” He turns his hands over palm up “that’s what we bought and here I am.”  
“Yes here you are, here umm yeah..” Harry seems to have a tendency to mumble it seems.  
Robin returns with a tray of steaming mugs.  
“Tea ok Louis?”  
“Perfect, I’m a Yorkshireman so yeah, suits me.”  
A quiet lull descends as they all sip at their mugs.  
“Something smells good.” Jesus Louis really hates all this politeness.  
“Umm pasta sauce for tonight’s meal.” Harry grins at him and wow, this kid really was pretty. Gorgeous smile and captivating eyes but Louis wasn't here for that.  
“So umm how many you feeding tonight?”  
Harry glances up at the other two people and a flash of fear seems to pass across his eyes. The bouncy carefree lad seems to have been replaced with uncertainty.  
“Well, we can sleep 25 in the hall but we can feed more but umm how do you feed someone and then not offer them a roof over their head? Especially a night like tonight.”  
Harry blinks rapidly, a slight frown playing over his eyes. Louis realised they must all be under enormous pressure for their opening night at the shelter and that he had taken up far too much of their time and well his drinking time too.

“Ok lovely, well, you are obviously doing a marvelous job, kudos to you all but I should let you get on and I should get my backside to my friends in the pub.” Louis thumbs towards the door.  
“Oh you have to leave already?” Was that disappointment flashing across Harry’s face?  
“Well..” Louis checks his watch again.  
“Come on let me show you around at least, show you what we have managed to do.” Harry eye’s suddenly brighten and sparkle at Louis, the passion for his cause clear to see. Man this kid could charm the birds from the trees, he thought.  
“Mum, could you go check the sauce for me?”  
“Mum?” Louis turns and looks at Anne and immediately sees that absolutely yes, she is Harry’s Mum.  
“Very much a family affair Louis. This is my husband Robin and my daughter Gemma is looking after our charity shop whilst we run the refuge.”  
“You must be pretty close to all work together like this.I think I would clash like hell with my mum and sisters.” Louis grimaces.  
“I don’t work with them.” Robin pipes up, “I think I’d kill ‘em too.” He laughs and ducks away from Anne swiping a gentle punch. “And Gemma usually works down in London but she always comes up and helps us out at Christmas.” Anne adds.  
Harry stands politely, hip popped, waiting for a gap in the chatter.

“Louis, you wanna see?”  
Louis feels a gentle hand under his elbow, guiding him towards where he wants him to go. He almost wants to lean into it, so he does, ever so slightly.  
He shows him the old school kitchen with the huge pot of bubbling vegetable sauce, smelling divine.  
“You cooked this?”  
“Uhmm.” He nods, reaches for a clean spoon, sweeps it into the thick tomotoey sauce and holding his hand under for drips, blows on it several times and then slides the spoon towards Louis.  
“Taste?” Nodding his encouragement.  
Louis sucks some of the hot sauce into his mouth, making a slurping sound and licking the juice from his lips.  
“That’s so good.” And he means it, some herbs or something mixed with tomatoes and veggies with a slight chili kick or something.  
“It’s got a bite has that.”  
“Too much of a bite?” Harry frowns, drawing his eyebrows together and reaching for another spoon.  
“No, no not at all, quite perfect, just some nice heat on the tongue.”  
Harry’s eyes widen and he blushes, his cheeks flushing up and Louis realising the innuendo, winks at Harry, only regretting his crudeness the second he did it.  
“God, did I really just say that?” cringing at himself.  
“Sorry, I work with a bunch of filthy animals who appreciate my gutter brain and it’s hard to snap out of it.”  
Harry grins and ducks his head.  
“S’ok, you gotta have a sense of humour doing this, it keeps you sane.”  
Louis stared at him.  
“Yeah I suppose that’s true. You’re awfully young to be doing this if you don’t mind me saying?”  
Harry just nods but keeps eye contact.  
“It’s important to me.”

He show’s Louis all around. The dining part with the tables and chairs and the sleeping part with roll down sleeping mats, sleeping bags and spare old blankets.  
“Glad we decided on this charity now.” Louis almost thinks out loud.  
“I’m glad you did too.” Harry’s raspy voice cutting into his ramblings.  
“Please..” Harry gestures towards the kitchen and strides off.  
Louis watches him move away, his long lean legs striding off. The back view just as impressive as the front.  
“Nice bun.”  
Harry turns slowly. “Did you say bun?” One eyebrow raised, his brain just as quick as Louis’.  
“Umm, I did say bun yes, why what did you think I said...?" He scrubs his hand over his face "Fuck, I’m sorry, we had cakes today at work and clearly my body can’t handle the sugar and so the excess comes out in verbal bile, I am sorry.”  
Harry huffed out a laugh.  
“I need to get my pasta on, doors open soon.” He suddenly shows some panic in his voice.  
“Ok Harry I’ll let you get on..”  
“No, sorry I wasn’t saying that to get rid of you.” Harry’s sincerity clear and obvious.  
“Really, I have to go, pub quiz to win.”  
“Ah I love a good pub quiz.” Harry states wistfully.  
“You should umm come and join us if you like, I mean if you aren’t doing anything?”  
“I have to stay here until 11pm and then be back for 7am as we can only afford to pay the night security guard for 8 hours.”  
“So you are here from 7am until 11pm?”  
“Well..yeah, kind of, I mean we close the doors to the clients at 11am and then reopen in the evening for their meal but I have paperwork and the homeless charities come in and do workshops. And umm of course clean up here and prep the meal. Oh and I have a little blow up sofa that I nap on.”   
“Thank god there are people like you Harry.”  
“I’m nothing special.” He visibly shrinks at the compliment.  
Louis watches him filling the huge cooking pots with water to boil up the pasta, concentrating on what he is doing, a few strands of hair have escaped his once neat bun and now he has these tiny corkscrew curls around his neck and ears. Full bottom lip pulled into his mouth by his teeth as he pours the huge kettle full of water into the pan.  
Louis is rooted to the spot. His adams apple bobs as he swallows. This kid is stunning.  
“Right, umm see you again maybe.” Louis lifts a hand to wave.  
Harry places the kettle down, strides over and pulls him into a quick hug, the warmth surrounding him, but as quickly as it’s there, it’s gone.  
“Thank you so much for your donation, it means very much umm a lot to the people here.”  
“You are very welcome, I enjoyed looking around, sorry it wasn’t more..” Louis’ smile is warm and genuine.  
“Umm hope to maybe see you again?” Harry called out as Louis strode off to the door.  
Louis turn, quizzical look on his face.  
“Umm I mean we always need volunteers Louis so if you umm wanted to..? Umm no, sorry, it’s ok, you’ve done enough, sorry I am always trying to recruit helpers.”  
Louis nod’s at him, deep in thought about what Harry was spending his night doing and what he was about to go do. He turns to leave, pausing at the door.  
“I’ll think about it. Good luck tonight.”  
“Thank you.” Harry’s voice barely a whispered rasp now.

 

“You’re gonna need a bigger boat is deffo Jaws.”  
“Liam! Fucking whisper man, your voice is booming out all the answers.” Louis berates a very inebriated, semi hysterical Liam as the movie quotes round comes up on the pub quiz.  
“Love this round.” Zayn whispers surreptitiously, his hand over the answer sheet guarding their efforts.  
“Question 24c, You can’t handle the truth.”  
“Oh oh, umm Jack Nicholson and Keifer thingy umm marines, you know, in court, oh shit, umm Tom Cruise and thingy.”  
“Lot of people called thingy in this film Liam.” Louis taps the sheet with the pencil and rolls his eyes.  
“OH I GOT IT.”  
“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” Zayn and Louis both jump on him to calm him down.  
“Just write it down spud.”  
A few good men  
“Oooh yeah, that’s it.” Louis nods at the paper and fist bumps Liam.  
"Paynooooooo."

They won, just, by one point but they did it.  
“Can someone from bogs dollocks come and claim their prize please?” The quizmaster calls out.  
There was a choice of beer tokens to use behind the bar, 10 bottles of wine or a £50 shopping voucher.  
“I say tokens.” Sandy suggests. “Get us a decent round in and some shots for us or something?”  
“ What about the wine? They might let us drink some in here and then take one bottle home each.” Jon offers his opinion.  
“I say lets get the shopping voucher and donate it to that Christmas shelter.” Louis pleads..  
“S’up with you? It’s all you’ve talked about since you came back.”  
“Hey they’re doing a good thing and we all have enough booze back home in our well stocked fridges, I just thought..” He rakes his hand through his now fully wilted quiff, 6 pairs of eyes on him, varying degrees of confusion staring back at him.  
“You normally cartwheel for beer tokens.” Zayn mumbles.  
“Yeah you made us all do tequila on a work night last time.” Jon’s face crumpling with the recollected pain of the hangover the next day.  
“So!” He bites out, his voice rising to be heard over the din of the bar. “I wanna do something good for our local homeless people and this charity is, well, it’s really great.”  
“Hold up, hang on, I see what’s going on here.” Liam slides to the edge of his chair so he is even closer to Louis, so he can watch his reaction. “Is the person who runs the charity a hot guy?”  
Louis feels his cheeks flush before the collective groan and then laughter rings out from his table.  
“Oh fuck off.” He huffs. “ Go get your beer tokens you set of arseholes, I was just trying to do something nice.”  
Liam’s chair scrapes along the floor, his beefy hand comes down onto Louis’ shoulder.  
“Just jesting mate, we know you are.”  
Liam returns and hands Louis an envelope.  
“Merry Christmas Lou.”  
He peeps inside and sees £50 of Tesco vouchers.  
“Thanks guys.”  
He checks his watch, 10:20pm he has to leave his car there anyway, has to get a cab home. Should he detour tonight and take the vouchers or wait until tomorrow.  
He kind of already knows what he wants to do.  
“Ok I’m going guys, have to drive over to Donny tomorrow before them lot bugger off and leave me so I’ll see you all Monday yeah?”  
Monday was Louis’ 27th birthday and he was throwing a party at his swanky apartment.  
Many hugs and slaps on the back he was standing in the icy coldness watching for a cab, checking his watch, 10:32pm.  
“Come on.” He grumbles to himself, jogging down to the busier road to try and flag one down.  
He see’s one straight away and almost jumps into the road to make it stop.  
“Umm St Catherine’s primary school first and then Salford Quays.”  
“That school is closed down now innit?” the driver twists in his seat to question Louis.  
“Yeah it’s umm, it’s open at the moment, like a shelter thing, just dropping summat and then home.”  
“You’re the boss.” the guy swings the cab around and drives.  
Louis takes a slow steadying breath, nerves hitting his belly, trying not to think too deeply about why he was doing this now, right now, at this time of night but quite excited at the same time. He felt good being able to help again but the overwhelming feeling was that he wants to see Harry. It was on his mind all night. He was on his mind all night. The very pretty boy who devotes his life to helping others. Louis wants to know more.

“Please wait.” He hands the driver a decent sized note for waiting time and promises more on his return.  
His legs shook a little as he climbed the few stairs into the old building, his hand slipping into his jeans pocket to feel for the envelope.  
He quietly pushes the door open and a nice rush of heat hits him, the smell of cinnamon, a buzz about the place now. People singing along to ‘Step into Christmas’ by Elton. Clunking and clashing from the kitchen as people wash up and put the heavy pans away. Louis took in the whole sight, Anne is mopping, Robin stacking chairs with some of the people staying at the shelter.  
The kitchen door flies open, out comes a dancing Harry, arms and legs flailing about, Mother Christmas apron on, a santa hat on his head this time.  
“Step into Christmasssss, the admission’s freeeheeeheeee ohhh whooaaahoooooo……” His hips wiggle and his shoulders shimmy and Louis hides a smile behind his hand, completely endeared, waiting to be noticed in the throng of activity.  
Harry must have eventually caught the rush of cold air that Louis brings in with him as he spins around and spots Louis.  
“Heyyyy Louis, what umm what are you doing here?” Harry is beside him in a few long strides.  
“Got a bit of a surprise for you, well, it’s umm, dunno how much it will, erm.” Suddenly Louis couldn’t string a sentence together. It didn’t help that he thought Harry was the most beautiful man he had ever seen and he took away the ability for him to speak properly.  
“We won the quiz, at the pub, booze or vouchers, we chose vouchers and want the shelter to have them.”  
Harry blinks rapidly, his mouth falling open, confusion etched into his features.  
“You umm you are giving us your prize?” Harry’s voice was so lowly.  
“Couldn’t think of a better cause.” Louis couldn’t take his eyes off this man, his long curls tumbling beyond the santa hat, his eyes sparkling now as his face split into the loveliest smile Louis had ever been on the receiving end of.  
“Thank you ever so much, it’s umm this will buy them so much stuff, I’m overwhelmed, thank you for thinking of us and choosing us.” Harry nods, emotion clearly heard in his words.  
Anne puts an arm around Harry’s waist, Louis sees her fingers squeeze into the flesh of his sides.  
“Thank you Louis, can we get you a drink or anything?”  
“No I have a cab outside waiting, I should go.”  
“One of us could give you a lift if you wanted to stay for a cuppa?”  
He wanted to stay, he couldn’t even explain to himself why, but he did.  
“I live at Salford Quays..” Is what comes out of his mouth.  
“Harry lives over the shop in town, it’s not far at all, you’d drop Louis off wouldn’t you love?”  
“Y-yes of course. Louis, please stay, Alberto will be here soon and we have a quick coffee with him and go so it won’t be too long.”  
Louis runs out to the cab, hands him another tenner and wishes him a Merry Christmas and then rushes back into the warmth.  
The music has changed to carols and the lights have been dimmed.  
People are making their beds for the night. Anne and Robin handing out hot chocolate to them.  
‘Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.’

Alberto arrives, a strong, able looking man, he greets the family warmly and accepts the mug of coffee from Anne.  
“They seem a good crowd Al, it should be alright but all the relevant risk assessment stuff is here, they have all familiarised themselves with the fire exits and the emergency services know we are here.”  
Harry talks shop with him and walks him through the building.

“So you had a good night out Louis?” Anne chats with him, asking about the pub until Harry and Alberto return.  
“Everything in order?” Robin enquires as he wraps a warm scarf around his neck and helps Anne on with her coat.  
Both nod and Harry snatches the forgotten santa hat from his head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Anne and Robin were already waving goodbye and walking out into the freezing night.  
“Ready?” Harry gestures towards the door as he too wraps up from the cold in a long black coat, he quickly puts his hair into a bun again, taming the unruly curls.  
“Lead the way.” Louis lets Harry go first but like the gentleman that Harry is he holds the door open and lets Louis walk through and then has to do a little shimmy past him to unlock the car door and also stands holding that open for him too.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29yf691) “Such a polite young man.” Louis grins at him and slides into the small black car.  
They chat easily for the 15 minute drive, Harry handling the car smoothly, glancing over at Louis, keeping the conversation flowing asking and answering questions comfortably.  
“So you’re a solicitor?”  
Louis nods “Yup, ‘fraid so.” He grins, “I do some advocate work too occasionally so have to don a wig and gown and sit in court sometimes, I do enjoy that bit, it is very theatrical and I am a bit of a showoff.”  
Harry barks out a laugh.  
“So you like strutting about in court yeah?” Harry glances over, cheeky grin playing around his lips.  
“Oooh would I call it strutting?” Louis’ voice rising a few octaves. “Umm maybe some pompous pacing from some, I’m a bit too cartoon character for that. It’s all very stuffy and formal in our courts, wish I could strut about, might make the time go a little faster, ham it up a little.”  
Harry was still glancing over, still smiling.

“So anyway, once the refuge closes what do you do for the rest of the year?” Louis moves it on to questioning Harry, turning in his seat slightly so he can look at him better. Glad he does as Harry’s profile and jawline is a damn sight better to look at than Manchester.  
“I umm run the charity shop that allows us to do this every Christmas.” Harry’s slow drawl is so soothing, Louis could listen to him all night, watch those long fingers reach out for the gear stick, smooth and precise.  
“I manage it with a few volunteers and my family help out too and then once my sister finishes her job for the holiday’s she then runs the place for me whilst I do this. Then we close it down so she can spend time with us all at the shelter. She’s staying with me now until she goes back down to London on the 2nd of January.”  
“So do you have Christmas day off or…?”  
“No, we all make the lunch together at the refuge and feed as many as we can with what we can.”  
“And how did you find yourself working for a homeless charity?”  
Harry visibly shrinks away from the question. He glances over, eyes drawn together.  
“It’s erm a long story, but I can't imagine doing anything else, I love what I do.” He states.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.” Sincerity in Louis’ voice.  
“No, it’s fine, I umm it’s a sad thing to reflect on for me, so I umm, it’s not something I like to talk about. Anyway, so you live on the quay, yeah?” Harry pushes a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. Louis watching those fingers work. Sighing to himself just how pretty this boy is.  
“Yeah, used to flat share with a group of people but once I was established in the job I decided I owed it to myself to get a place of my own, bought it about umm 18 months ago now.”  
“You live alone or umm?”  
“Yeah I live alone, oh umm next left.” Louis instructs him as they near his home, Harry slows down and follows the instructions, pulling into Louis’ car park and putting the car into neutral.  
“So.” Harry turns his body to face Louis, “thanks again for your generosity, please thank your friends too. Umm this will really help with feeding them on Christmas day, we might even be able to have chocolates or something? I don’t know… umm maybe I should just stick to proper food..” He kind of drifts off into his own little world, no doubt thinking about mince pies, chocolates or crackers, which one to choose.  
“It was our pleasure, really.” Louis grins, reluctant to leave the warmth of the car and the warmth radiating from the person sat next to him.  
“You umm wanna come up?” Fuck, Louis was not expecting his mouth to say that but he just did and he can’t take it back and strangely, he doesn’t want to take it back but fear of rejection hangs heavy.  
“I umm I’d love to but..” And there it is, Louis feels his belly drop, wants to kick his own arse for jumping in too fast.  
“Umm Gemma, my sister will be waiting up for me and I am back at the shelter before 7am so I best go home and get some sleep. But thank you for the offer, another coffee might have been unwise though at this late hour.” Harry’s eye scanning Louis’ face for a reaction.  
Coffee, did Louis want to take him up for coffee or did he want to spread him out on his king sized bed and wreck him inch by inch or actually, did he just want to talk to him until dawn, find out what his favourite cheese was, where was the best place he ever holidayed, who is idols were, what was the last song he bought.  
“I have decaf.” Fuck, Louis thought, why am I saying all this shit, why?  
Harry grinned at him “You are well prepared aren’t you?” Was that innuendo in his voice or was it just jokey, Louis didn’t know but he needed to get his arse out of Harry’s car and let him go home. Why did he feel this strong pull for a lad he only met tonight? Why?  
“Might see you again.”  
“I’d really like that.” Harry nodded sincerely. “I would umm come up, for coffee, but it’s just not..ya know, bad timing and all that with Gemma.” He looked genuinely apologetic, Louis sat up straighter.  
“Umm here take my number and if there is ever anything you need, umm if I can help, please let me know.”  
Louis quickly punched his number into Harry’s phone and jumped out of the car.  
“If you are passing, pop in again.” Harry shouted after him. “I would like to see you again.”  
“I might just do that.” Louis’ held Harry’s eye contact, trying to convey sincerity to him, that he really does want to see him again.  
“Please do, you would be most welcome.”  
Still they stared. Seconds passed neither speaking or moving.  
"I erm, I'm so very glad I lost rock, paper scissors." Louis churning out word, he was normally so together, what the hell has happened to him?  
"Huh umm what?" Harry looked puzzled, musing over Louis' words.  
"I lost, therefore I brought the stuff to the charity, losing out on beer time." He pauses, smiles at Harry. "Only I don't think I did."  
He closes the car door, waves and jogs to the door, escaping the freezing cold. He turns as he gets there, punching his code in to enter the lobby, eyes watching him. Staring.

Louis spent the next day getting his car back, battling the supermarket and then wrapping dozens of presents. By 2pm he was on the road to Doncaster.  
His Mum and the rest of his family were going to Spain in the morning to spend Christmas and New Year there with Dan’s parents who had recently moved there to retire. They would miss Louis’ birthday and for the first time he would spend Christmas day alone. He could have gone to Spain but he secretly was looking forward to some quiet time, his job had been hectic and full on and he really did need some downtime to recharge his batteries and just chill.  
His evening was a whirlwind of kids, suitcases, bedtime stories and then dinner with the older 2 girls and his mum and Dan.  
“Louis baby, will you be lonely on your own, sweety I feel so bad leaving you.” Jay fussed about, raking her fingers through his hair and planting lipstick kisses on his cheeks.  
“Mum, bloody hell I’ll be fine, can’t wait to have marmite on toast for Christmas dinner.”  
“Louis, don’t you dare, make something proper for yourself.”  
“Stop fussing Mum.” Lottie laughed and steered her back into her chair and refilled her glass of sauvignon.  
“Thanks for helping us get everything to the airport Boo, don’t know how we would have got everything there without you.”  
“You could always leave a few suitcases behind you know.” He thumbed towards the hallway and the stack of luggage waiting to go. “Do you really need 20 pairs of shoes mum?”  
“It’s 10 pairs you cheeky bugger.” She swiped at him laughing.  
Dan came back into the room.  
“That’s the sofa bed sorted for you Lou, hope you’ll be ok bud?”  
“I’ll be fine, what time do I need my alarm on for?”  
“Umm we’re leaving at 6am so however long it will take you to get ready.”  
“5:55am it is then.” Louis flips his phone out to set the alarm and see’s a text message from an unknown number, the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

“Best get myself to bed then hadn’t I if you are having me up at the crack’a birdshit.”  
He helps stack the dishwasher and kisses them all goodnight before pulling on his sweats and crawling into the sofabed in the den.  
He slides his phone out and opens the text.

‘ _Hi Louis, it’s Harry, from the shelter, just wanted to let you know I went and spent the vouchers today, thank you, I managed to buy some boxes of mince pies that they were selling off and a few chocolate yule logs so they now have something for dessert on Christmas day. Plus they were selling off trays of mushrooms so I am going to make mushroom soup for starter and I bought a ton of flour and yeast to bake my own bread with. We have had a couple of huge turkeys donated so I think we are all set now to have a lovely Christmas dinner. So thank you very much, you were so generous. Hope you are having a lovely day, Harry x’_

Louis clutched his phone, a huge grin on his face.

**‘Hey Harry, sounds like you spent the vouchers wisely, pudding and bread have always been my comfort food so I approve massively. I’m with my family in Donny at the moment, trying to get comfy on the sofa bed but I am back in Manchester tomorrow, thank god!! My back won’t take another night on this. Making bread? Wow I am impressed!’**

He stares at the kiss at the end of Harry’s tweet, should he match it, better it, leave it out?

**‘If you need anything else let me know, bet you are almost on your way home now, anyway, night night L xx’**

The reply bubble pops up immediately and Louis drops his hand to his tummy, a warm swirl in there waiting for the words to appear on the screen.

_‘Sorry to disturb you when you are with your family, sleep well, H xx’_

**‘Absolutely not disturbing me, they are all going to Spain in the morning and I am helping my stepdad transport the kids and luggage. I’m having a quiet Christmas this year and I turn 27 on Monday boooo, feel old. Anyway, I’m sure your security guy will be there now so sleep well Harry xx’**

Louis lays his phone on his chest, looking up at the slivers of light shining through the blinds from the street lights. He likes Harry, like really likes him, has been thinking about him all day.. The warm fuzzy glow from texting him has pooled down in his groin and he slides his hand down and feels his thickened cock, a slight hiss escaping his lips as the delicious pressure from his hand zips up his spine.  
He picks up his phone with his left hand, manages to go into safari and types in Harry Styles. A few results appear, the Gazette taking his photo when his charity shop opened and a small piece about it.  
Harry’s hair a quite a bit shorter, a bandana wrapped around his head. He was with Anne and Robin and a girl who looked like him who Louis hoped was his sister, please god let it be his sister!

_‘Have you got a birthday cake, if not can I please make you one? As a little thank you for everything xx’_

The vibration of the phone shocked Louis, he reads and then re-reads the message.

**‘Don’t be silly I don’t need a cake, honestly I don’t need any thanks either, you do an amazing job xx’**

_‘But I’d quite like to, unless you don’t want me to, if someone else is getting you one, a girlfriend?!?! whatever?!? or something, that’s fine if you don’t I understand xx’_

‘A girlfriend’ Louis smiles to himself. Ok there is his opening, he wants him to know. See what reaction he gets. He is such a sweet lad, Louis hand is working slowly at himself, such a pretty face and his legs, fuck his legs are long and toned and his bum is small and cute and that bulge, dear lord the bulge and jesus christ he’s fucking lovely and Louis just wants him, like really wants him and he’s got such a gorgeous mouth, his lips. Louis was so worked up now, he clicked back into his messages.

**‘I have no cake (or girlfriend, well boyfriend actually, do you have a significant other?) so if you insist then that would be amazing, but I need to find a way to thank you so have a think, maybe dinner? xx’**

Fuck Louis was so close, so very close. He clicked back into safari, Harry’s face there, he double clicked it to zoom in, that mouth, those lips, so lovely. Louis’ heart was racing, the heat zipping up his spine, the muscles in his belly tight and coiled, ready, waiting..

_‘No, I am single too, not had a boyfriend for longer than I care to actually think about but a long time, too wrapped up in the business but I do miss having a cuddle. Dinner would be lovely, but I aren’t free until after the 2nd Jan, could you stick around til then? xx’_

‘Boyfriend.’ Louis spills all over his hand, fast and furious. He lays his phone down and grabs for some tissues.

**“Would you mind if I stick around? Because I can wait xx”**

Fuck, Louis sounded desperate but somehow he felt like he could be open with Harry that he could sound needy.

_"I would be delighted if you were to stick around xxx"_

**"Dinner it is then, on hold, for now xxx"**

Louis grinning to himself at the kiss count going up and up.

_“I like you a lot. Damn, I hope I aren’t being too…?? xxx”_

**_“Phew!! I like you a lot too, a lot xxx”_ **

_“I like you in a way that I am sat in my car afraid to drive home in case you think I am ignoring you and that I seem disinterested xxx”_

Louis stifles a giggle with his hand, biting his lip to stay quiet.

**“I like you in a way that I just did something disgraceful in my mums sofa bed because I’m thinking about you xxx”**

Louis groans and rolls onto his side, burying his head into his pillow and feeling the heat in his cheeks from confessing that. Hoping he doesn’t sound like a perverted creep.

_“Thinking about me? You did? xxx”_

**“I did, sorry xxx”**

_“Fuck that’s so hot, shit, I’ve been thinking about you all day, you are so distracting, I kept drifting off into a little world of my own xxx”_

**“I haven’t put you off then? xxx”**

_“Definitely not, just made my jeans even tighter xxx_

**“FUCK! Drive home, text me when you get there xxx”**

_“Ok xxx”_

It was the longest 10 minutes of Louis’ life. Hoping he wasn’t too full on but re-reading the texts and smiling to himself. He really liked Harry, really wanted to go on a date with him, find out more about him.

_“Home, are you still awake? xxx”_

**“I am, worried I have come on too strong, but glad I didn’t piss about for once in my life xxx”**

_“Same, I like this, It doesn’t feel weird, it feels...great xxx”_

**“It does feel great, send me a selfie?? xxx”**

_“I have hat hair xxx”_

**“I don’t care xxx”**

A badly lit pic of Harry shyly smiling into the camera came through, he was fucking beautiful thought Louis.

**“Stunning xxx”**

_“Shush now!! I'm not stunning!! Your turn xxx”_

Louis turns the lamp on by the bed to stop the need for the harsh camera flash, turns it to selfie mode, scowls at his bed hair and tired face, sits up straighter, gets his chest tattoo in as well and presses the button. He attaches it to a message and sends it before he chickens out.

**“Boysish flat hair and tired face, not great, sorry xxx”**

_“Perfect to me and tattoos, wow, full package xxx”_

Fuck, Louis feels great, he misses this, loves flirting and it had been ages since he even felt like he was interested in anyone.

**“Can I come and see you at the refuge tomorrow? xxx”**

_“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t so yes please xxx”_

**“Ok, better let you sleep!! xxx”**

_“I have something I need to sort out before I can even THINK about sleeping (All thanks to you xxx)”_

**“Shit, that’s quite a thought!!! xxx”**

_“I had to drive home with THAT thought in my head!!! xxx”_

**“Not sorry!! xxx”**

_“Good!! Night L see you tomorrow I hope xxx”_

**“Night H, yep see you tomoz, sweet dreams and stuff xxx”**

Louis can barely sleep. He keeps opening his phone and reading their messages and grinning to himself and looking at Harry’s photo and grinning some more. He fancies him like mad. Has this huge pull towards him yet he hardly knows him.  
He knows he is a good person, who gives up his Christmas to give others some food and warmth and cheer.  
And he is hot, so fucking sexy and beautiful but just a little bit vulnerable and sweet and goofy and Louis loves this combination.

Louis groans as his alarm goes off at the ungodly hour but re-reading the texts again soon bring him to life and have him loading the cars with Dan, hiding a secret little smile.

Quick drop off and goodbyes at terminal 2, a stop off at Starbucks and Louis is home by 8am. He tries to nap on his sofa but he’s too wired. He can’t even begin to explain it even in the safety of his own head. How can he be so fixated on a guy he has only briefly met?

Stopping off to buy tins of chocolates, Louis makes his way to the shelter.  
Nervous as hell, he sits in Sainsbury’s car park five minutes trying to calm his excitement into something manageable but fails, so just sets off, turning up the music and singing away his nerves. The bubbles in his belly like good champagne, fizzing away constantly.

He arrives at the shelter but parks on the road, away from sight and sits and reads the texts they shared this morning.

_“Hiiii Louis, hope you wake up as happy as I just did, if not and you regret it all then I will be sad but I don’t want to lose your friendship so I would deal with it so please don’t be a stranger but I really hope you feel the same, hope to see you today, if possible, H xxx”_

**“Good morning Harry, wake up? I barely slept and that was all down to you! I am extremely happy if not a little scared at what exactly is happening here but gut instinct is telling me to roll with it and take a chance for once in my life, see you around 11am L xxx”**

As he pushes the door open to the school, he’s never been as nervous in his whole life. Not even his first court attendance was as scary as this.  
The songs are playing and he can hear singing from the kitchen.  
A blonde haired girl is sat wrapping presents at a table, she looks up as Louis walks in.

“Hi can I help?”  
“I’m umm I’m Louis I’m a friend of Ha..” He only gets half of his name out when Harry comes barreling out of the kitchen, a huge net of onions in his hands.  
“Louis.” He drawls low raspy, amazingly sexy voice, singsonging Louis’ name.  
“Harry, hi.” Louis grins sheepishly.  
“I brought some chocolates to hand out on Christmas day.”  
“You shouldn’t have, you have done enough.” Harry drops the onions on a table and subconsciously rubs his hands down his jeans and strides towards a very still Louis.  
Harry holds his hand out.  
“Come..”  
“Ahemmmm.” The girl sat observing all of this clears her throat theatrically and as they both spin their heads to her she is sat with folded arms, a smile playing across her lips.  
“Am I getting an introduction then? “Gem’s yeah of course, umm, Gemma, this is Louis, the man I told you about who donated the clothing and then the vouchers. Louis, this is my older but not wiser sister Gemma.” Gemma’s eyebrow quirks at Louis.  
“So you are the Louis he won’t shut up about?”  
Harry growls at her.  
“Gemma, shut it.”  
Louis laughs, looks over at Harry and winks.  
Harry steers him into the kitchen.  
The smells in there are amazing, vanilla and chocolate and just a wonderful baking smell.  
“That’s your cake baking.” Harry grins at Louis, his whole face lighting up.  
“You really didn’t need to..”  
“I wanted to..”  
They both stand a few feet apart, staring, smiling, excited, nervous, happy.  
“You shouldn’t have bought chocolates.” He chides but still smiling.  
“I wanted to, I like helping.” Louis grins and takes a brave step forward.  
“Can I have a hug?”  
Harry closes the gap and sweeps Louis up in a huge bear hug.  
"A hug is a great place to start." Harry sighs, hands in the small of Louis’ back, his huge hands emphasising Louis’ small waist.  
Louis hands up around Harry’s broad shoulders, Louis can feel the hard ridges of muscle moving under his fingers. He reaches up on tiptoes to try and make the height difference not so noticeable.  
“Feels so good.” Harry’s deep voice cutting into the comfort.  
“Mmm so good.” Louis agrees.  
“I really wanna do this right, I don't know what you've done to me! Can I still take you on a date?”  
“If you can wait for me until the 2nd, then yes please, I’d love that.”  
"I can wait. Weirdly I am more than ok with waiting."  
Harry squeezes him. "Me too."  
“Am I keeping you from doing stuff?” Louis breathes in Harry's smell, tries to memorise it. Cinnamon, vanilla and a darkly wonderful man smell. Excitement zings up his spine.  
“No, I made your cake earlier, it won't be long now, I started it after I had finished all the breakfast stuff. Just about to start on a vegetable casserole for tonight, I got given lots of veg from a greengrocer up the road so thought I’d make that with some homemade bread.” Harry spoke so slowly so concise.  
“Can I do anything?”  
“You can chop if you want?”  
They were still in the embrace.  
"If I'd seen you in a club I'd have been dragging you off and dropping to my knees for you." Louis admits.  
"Umm how can I work now thinking about that?" Harry giggles into Louis hair.  
"No but I feel like that would be wrong with you, I want the whole Harry Styles experience, not just a blow job in a club."  
Harry pulls back to look into Louis face, his eyes dart from his eyes to his mouth and back again.  
"I want the whole Louis Tomlinson experience too."  
They gazed at each other, smiles playing at their lips.  
The oven time broke their gaze.  
"Your cake."  
Harry murmurs, his voice low and affected by the proximity of Louis.  
Louis held onto him for another few seconds and then drops his arms.  
"Let's get to it then."

They spend the afternoon peeling and chopping and talking. A lot. They soon have each other's stories, school life, home life, growing up.  
They were really quite similar, growing up without their biological dad, being close to their mums and now both their mums remarrying and finding happiness.  
Both came out to their families at 15, both struggled at school with it. Louis because he was on the football team and Harry because he came from such a small place that he felt self conscious and different.  
"So glad Liam saw this charity."  
"Who's Liam?"  
"One of my good friends at work, Liam and Zayn, they keep me sane, well, as sane as I'll ever be." Louis grins at Harry.  
"Who's your bestie?"  
"I have two and they are spending Christmas and New Year together in Oz, lucky buggers. Niall is a crazy Irishman who moved to my village when he was 10 and we've been friends ever since and Johnny."  
Harry's eyes flick to Louis. "Johnny is the reason I work for the charity." Harry's face clouds over. "But I don't want to talk about that today. Today is a happy day."  
Louis watches him, sees the pain in his eyes, wonders what Johnny has to do with the homeless charity.  
"Another time?" Louis smiles at Harry encouragingly.  
He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, causing it to redden. He nods back at Louis.  
"Another time."

Soon there were several pans full to the brim of warming winter veg casserole. They have the radio on singing along together, chatting and smiling. Harry looks up from his task of kneading dough to find Louis thoughtfully watching him. "S'up, have I got flour on my face?" He patted his perfectly clean cheek leaving floury marks.  
"No, just - I like watching you." Harry blushes crimson, his dimples popping in as he tries to contain the happiness in his face.  
Gemma mostly keeps out of their way but occasionally pops in to the kitchen to find them sharing a joke or a hug because there’s certainly been more hugs.  
"Look I'm gonna take the car Haz, I have some rails to fill back at the shop and then gonna pop up to the flat for a nap, see you later for tea time."  
"Oh umm 'k sis, drive carefully."  
The last batch of bread rolls had just gone in the oven, the casseroles were cooked and the shelter was spotless.  
"Cuppa?" Harry lifts a mug to Louis."  
A quick one then I best get back.  
Harry's face drops.  
"Oh y-yeah of course, sorry, didn't mean to keep you."  
"You didn't Harry, it's fine, I want to stay but I need to clean my flat for the party tomorrow and buy beer and nibbles."  
Harry nods.  
“Can you come and collect your cake some time tomorrow?”  
Louis’ face lights up, “Of course I will, thank you so much.”  
“Will you be able to make it to my party? Just for a quick drink, share a piece of cake with me, I know you have early starts so I understand if you don’t want to.”  
Harry looks up and grins at him. “Love to, if that’s ok, one quick one and then home, just to toast your birthday.”  
Louis picks up a cloth and crosses to Harry.  
“Can’t wait.” He murmurs to him, sweeping the flour from Harry’s face, dropping the cloth and holding him by the hips, feeling the ridges of his V lines under his fingers. Wanting so much to trace them, to feel every line of his body.  
Harry’s hands come up to Louis’ face, feather light touches to his cheekbones with his thumbs, coming down and sweeping across his lips. Louis leaning into the touch, wanting more. Harry’s eyes watching him, his breath so shallow. Louis leans forward, Harry meets him halfway and their lips connect, tentatively, soft, pillowy lips, gentle and tender. Louis wonders where the harps in his head came from, it’s just beautiful, romantic, such a change from the rushed frantic kisses Louis is used to. Harry pulls back, his eyes bright jade sparks of colour.  
“To be continued.”  
He whispers.  
“Tee bee cee.” Louis smiles.

 

Louis cleans and hoovers and polishes but he doesn’t have that much to do as Mrs Davis comes and keeps his flat looking spotless and does his laundry for him every week.  
He pops to Tesco and buys all his party needs which just means too much booze and too many nibbles.  
Exhausted he falls into bed shattered at 9.30pm.

Him and Harry have been texting all day. Louis getting a thrill every single time his phone buzzes.  
“Just about to go to bed, shattered tonight with my early start but couldn’t go to sleep without saying goodnight xxx”

“Goodnight Louis, sleep well! Our veggie casserole went down a treat tonight, they loved it, and the bread, and the muffins, thanks for helping, see you tomorrow for your cake xxx”

“Can’t wait to see you, hope that’s ok to say, feel quite excited thinking of you, are you a wizard Harry Styles? Have you put a spell on me? xxx”

“Please, lets just be honest, I love this Louis, I love that you feel you can say that to me, I am honest and true and I feel something there, I just can’t believe you do too, I felt it the moment I saw you, I keep waiting for the punchline, like it’s all a joke. Then you say something lovely and I am in the clouds xxx”

“Open book, I promise, no messing about from me too, honest and true sounds just brilliant to me. Can’t wait to see you, and the cake of course xxx”

“Sweet dreams…*holding you tightly* TBC xxx’

“hugs and smoochies TBC xxx”  
“Can’t believe I just sent a text with the word smoochies in it and I don’t feel embarrassed!!! xxx”

“Open and honest remember! Smoochies back xxx”

 

“Close your eyes, I’ll guide you, don’t look.”  
Louis arrives at the shelter just as Harry is clearing breakfast away. Stacks of boxes of cereal being stored away, a couple of people volunteering to wash up. Robin and Anne are tidying the rest of the school up.  
“No cheating.” Harry warns as he steers him into the kitchen. Louis feeling his steadying hands on his bicep and back, keeping him on the right track.  
“Ok, open.”

His cake is a perfectly marked up football pitch, bright green icing with white piping. A tiny black and white football in the middle and ‘Happy 27th birthday Louis’ piped on top.

“Happy birthday.” Harry drawls.  
“You did all of this?” Louis eyes shine, quite overcome at what he has done for him.  
“Yeah, every last inch of it, do you like it?”  
“I bloody love it, it’s perfect, thank you Haz.” Harry grins, his face blooms red at the familiarity of a pet name.  
Louis wraps his left arm around Harry’s waist and squeezes him up close.  
“Thank you so much.”  
The door swings open and Anne breezes in, Louis drops his arm and springs apart.  
“You seen this lovely cake Mrs Twist, your son is really talented, so clever.” He rambles on, tripping over his words,  
“Yes, isn’t it fabulous Louis, so glad you like it, he worked hard on it.”  
“I love it, can’t wait to show everyone tonight.”  
Anne squeezes Louis’ arm as she passes him, reaches into her bag and pulls out a card.  
“Happy birthday lovey."

This was turning out to be a bloody great birthday.

“Come with me.” Harry urges him along, down the school into an old locked class room.  
“I umm I didn’t have time to go shopping for a proper present so I made you a mix tape.”  
Harry chews at his lip again, hands a USB stick over to Louis  
“Hope you like it, it’s all the songs that make me happy, you should be happy on your birthday so I hope they bring you joy.”  
Louis is overwhelmed, no one had ever done anything so sweet before for him.  
“Harry, I don’t know what to say, its, I’m touched,” Swallowing down a huge lump in his throat.  
“I did get you a card though.” Harry hands the envelope over,  
“Open it later.”  
Louis smiles and pockets the card.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yes please.” Harry sighs and steps into Louis embrace..  
It’s sweet and tender and the heat rises between them and the passion sizzles. Louis sweeps his hand down Harry’s back, pausing at his waistband but then letting it fall further, brushing over his bum, cupping the tiny swell, Harry groans, allowing Louis better access to his mouth, testing a tiny taste with his tongue, Harry pulls him closer, hand in his hair, holding Louis in place, meeting his tongue and going in for a taste himself.  
“Christ Louis.” Harry pants as they break free, Harry’s eyes blazing. Their foreheads meet.  
noses touching.  
“Want so much, to just..” Harry’s voice so affected, gravelly and low.  
“Tee bee cee.” Louis goes in for another kiss, this time Harry is hungry, waiting, mouth responding so needy, tasting and encouraging Louis to taste.  
Louis gently presses his hips forward, the hard ridge of his arousal clearly straining against the tough denim is met by Harry’s painfully trapped erection.  
Louis hisses at the pressure, Harry groans into Louis’ mouth.  
They pull away panting now.  
“What the hell is this?” Harry grates, “I’ve never felt like this, its..”  
Louis silences him with another kiss, it’s fluid now, they have quickly learned their moves, their angles, they just seem to fit. Perfectly. Chest to chest, Harry slides a leg between Louis’ and that has them gasping again, sweet pressure.  
“I wanna take you home and take you apart inch by inch, I wanna learn your body, I wanna taste you, see you, feel you.” Louis lips mouth against Harry’s cheek.  
“I want to do that too and I want all of that, all of it, fuck.”  
“I’ve known you three days, what hell?” Louis voice incredulous.  
“Feel like I’ve known you forever.” Harry runs his hands down Louis’ back, mirroring what Louis did and taking handfuls of arse cheeks.  
“Ditto babe.” Louis grinds into the pressure of Harry’s hands, pushing his body forward into the delicious wall of hardness against his own, making Harry’s hips stutter forward, chasing the sparks of heat that hit him every time his erection is touched.

“Come tonight please, stay with me, fuck, I just, I’ll chuck everyone else out, I just want, I just want you.”  
“I can’t Lou, I have to be home, I have to be there, just in case of emergency, I can’t, I’ll be free as a bird on the 2nd, and I wanna, I wanna do this right.”  
He was right of course. Louis wants that too, it’s just, here is a beautiful vision in his arms, hard for him and he just can’t help it, just carnal needs taking over but how amazing is it going to be.  
“Tee bee cee.” Louis whispered as his mouth found Harry again.

 

Luckily, Louis’ car had a USB port, he slots the stick in and puts his range rover into drive.  
The opening guitar of The Beatles Here comes the sun, fill his car, Louis smiles and drives off.

_'Little darling, its been a long cold lonely winter._  
 _Little darling, it feels like years since its been here._  
 _Here comes the sun_  
 _Here comes the sun and I say, it’s alright.'_

He ended up driving around until he had heard all the songs. Every one of them a sunny happy song.

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_  
 _I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_  
 _Waiting on this for a while now_  
 _Paying my dues to the dirt_  
 _I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_  
 _Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_  
 _Take you with me if I can_  
 _Been dreaming of this since a child’_

Open and honest indeed. Louis feels a warm glow envelope him.  
He reaches for the card Harry had given, it was a simple white card with a sunflower on the front, it read,

_‘Wishing you a wonderful birthday Louis, the brightest, sunniest person I have ever met, hugs and kisses, H xxx’_

He clutched the card to his chest and giggled. What the hell was Harry Styles doing to him?

 

The party is a roaring success, everyone has a blast but Louis is constantly looking at his watch. For the first time ever his mind is elsewhere.

“S’up with you bro, you seem weird tonight.” Zayn collared him coming out of the toilet.  
“Nowt’s up.”  
“Liar. Missing the fam?”  
“Nah it’s not that..”  
“But it’s something?”  
“Someone.” Louis grins at him.  
“The guy that runs that homeless shelter, we umm..”  
“You’ve shagged?”  
“No- no it’s umm it’s different.” He shakes his head, not quite believing what he’s about to say.  
“He’s gentle and beautiful and I umm I wanna do it right with him. He’s, well, he’s keen too.”  
“Where is he then?”  
“He has to run the shelter, he’s popping in later, is it wrong that all I am thinking about is him coming?” Louis cringes at himself and feels his cheeks heat up.  
“Nah bro, you want me to get rid of everyone?”  
Louis blinks at him, a thousand thoughts running through his head. “No, it’s fine, he can’t stay, it’s just a quick visit.”  
“But if it’s going to be short and sweet you must want us to go? I’ll go round them up, tell them you have a migraine.”  
Louis hesitate just long enough to give Zayn his answer.  
“Never seen you like this Tommo.” He grabs him in a hug. “Be selfish for once.”  
By 11.10pm his flat is empty of visitors and he’s hastily tidying up, butterflies in his tummy and sparks zinging up his spine.

“On my way Louis, do I just come in downstairs or? xxx”

“Press 528 down on the door and I’ll buzz you up, everyone’s gone now to celebrate Christmas with their families so only me here xxx”

“Ok, see you soon, I have the stupidest smile on my face...xxx”

“Ditto xxx”

Louis buzzes him in and stands waiting for him at the door.  
“Heyyy.” Harry’s voice carries down the hallway as he spotted Louis at the door.  
“Come on, I’ve saved you some pizza, bet you’re knackered aren’t you?”  
Harry giggles low, “Erm I’m ok actually, normally I’m crawling home to my bed but umm I have perked up a bit tonight.”  
Louis pulls him to him, walks backwards inside the flat and pushes the door shut.  
“Thanks for my mix tape.” Louis’ lips on Harry’s jaw, sucking lightly,  
Harry leans into the touch.  
“You like it?” His voice barely there.  
“You think I’m sunshine?”  
“I do.” Harry gasps  
Louis’s lips moved down the column of Harry’s throat, nipping lightly and sucking gently.  
“I love the card. You didn’t need to..”  
“I wanted to.” Harry’s head thrown back,  
“Kiss me.”  
They stand kissing in the hallway, eventually Louis walks Harry towards the sofa  
in his living room, gently pushes harry down and straddles him.  
“You have no fucking idea what you do to me, I have never wanted to just kiss someone like this, just taste your lips, fuck, you drive me crazy.”  
Louis pushes down into Harry’s obvious erection, making him gasp.  
“Jesus Louis, you drive me crazy too.”  
“You could just let me blow you now, I’d be quick, I promise.”  
“I wanna, I do, I just, I want to do it properly, I want to spend the night with you, hold you, touch you, feel you all night, I want it all Louis.”  
“Fuck, I want it all too, everything with you.”  
They kiss some more, Louis laid on top of Harry, the heat from their bodies radiating, their cheeks flushed, their bodies throbbing with adrenaline.  
“You want pizza?” Louis asks as his lips move down to Harry’s neck again.  
“No, I just want to keep kissing you.”  
“Don’t die of starvation just to kiss me.” Louis smiles against Harry’s mouth.  
“It would be worth it, now shut up, we have about ten minutes so just put those lips to good use.”  
“I want to but you won’t let me.”  
Harry wraps his arms around Louis and flips them over, laying his hips flush against him, letting his thighs fall open and drop either side of Louis’.  
“You waste precious time, so I’m in charge now.” Harry’s lips trailing down Louis’ jaw, the soft scruff growing there, making Harry’s lips tingle.  
“Just kiss me you fool.”  
Their kisses are urgent and deep and Harry realises that he is slowly grinding into Louis, just to ease the heavy throb from his groin, but clearly, from the noises Louis is making, it’s having a huge effect on him too.  
Louis’ legs wrap around Harry’s hips and he ruts his hips up, Harry sees stars and growls into Louis mouth. So close, just from this, so deliciously close, and they can’t stop it now, hips sliding and pressing, groans and gasps until Harry’s hips stutter and his body convulses, this pushed Louis over the edge too.  
“Fuck, I came in my pants like a 14 year old, fuck.”  
“Me too, have to drive home, I hope Gemma’s in bed.”  
“I’ll give you some clean pants so it’s not so uncomfortable.”  
“Thank you, think they might be a bit small for me though.”  
“Oh do you now big boy?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows at Harry.  
Harry drops his head and giggles into Louis’ shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I meant I’m a bit broader than you.”  
“I have a big arse.” Louis widens his eyes.  
“Yeah you have an amazing arse, jesus Lou, stop it, I am getting hard again.”  
Harry plants kisses on Louis’ mouth, groans and rolls off pulling at his jeans.  
“Sticky.”  
“Come on, I’ll sort you out.”

  
Louis jumps up, grabs his hand and walks him down the hallway to his bedroom.  
He pulls open drawers and finds a new pack of boxers and slides open his wardrobe and pulls a pair of sweats from a rail.  
“These are a bit long on me and you can keep the pants.”  
“Calvin Klein, haven’t you got any less posh, don’t give me expensive knickers.”  
“Shurrup silly, go in there.” He points to his bathroom.  
By the time Harry has stripped, cleaned off a bit and come back out, Louis is also stripped and changed into sweats.  
“Leave your pants and jeans I’ll wash them with mine and bring them back to you.”  
Harry shakes his head, “You don’t have to Lou, it’s fine, I’ll sort them.”  
“Might as well just leave them, it’s fine, I insist.”  
"What are you doing tomorrow, like for Christmas lunch?" Harry shuffles about looking down at his hands.  
"I'm having marmite on toast." Louis answers proudly, grinning at Harry.  
"You're bloody not, disgusting stuff, come to the shelter, eat with us, please."  
"I don't know H, it's umm, your family will be there.."  
"Louis, they love you, they'd be overjoyed that I saved you from a fate of yeast extract on toast for Christmas lunch." Harry pokes his tongue out grinning.  
"I just..isn't it a bit cheeky?"  
"Lunch at 1, Alberto is cooking me a huge turkey overnight at the shelter and I'm cooking our smaller one in the morning."  
"Can I do anything?"  
“Yeah, don’t wear those sprayed on jeans, far too distracting for me.”  
Louis splutters out a laugh.  
“I meant something practical.”  
That is practical, I will get nothing done if you wear those skinnies!”  
Louis pulled him in for one last kiss.  
“Your face glows when you come.”  
Harry turns crimson. “LOU!”  
Louis kisses the tip of his nose and swoops down and captures his lips.  
“2015 can’t come fast enough.”  
“Unlike us then.” Harry quips and slaps Louis’ bum, then rubs it better and feels the juiciness through his sweats.  
“Fuck Louis, no sweats either, I will just wanna go down on my knees and sink my teeth into this peach.”  
“Binbag it is then, super, your Mum will love that.”  
“Shurrup.” Harry grins at him.

 

Louis turns up at the shelter at 10am, the songs are blasting, the clients just leaving after breakfast. Harry is up to his eyes in veggie prep with his Mum. Gemma and Robin were stacking the chairs ready to mop the floors.  
“Morning Louis, Merry Christmas.” Robin waves over to him.  
“Morning, Merry Christmas.” Louis grins, carrying two black sacks full of crackers, he just couldn’t resist.  
He pops his head around the kitchen door, delicious smells hitting him.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
Harry’s face lights up, he puts down the carrot he’s peeling and in two strides he is over at the door.  
“Merry Christmas.” His eyes are twinkling, smiling wide.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mcyfee) He leans down and plants a chaste peck on Louis mouth and pulls him properly into the kitchen.  
“Can get you anything? There’s a pot of coffee on and I can make tea if you like and there is some warm croissants still in the warming drawer and some muffins in the cupboard or I can..”  
Louis puts his finger to Harry’s lips.  
“I had tea and toast at home, I’m fine babe, really. You must have so much to do, let me help.”  
Anne stands peeling potatoes, smiling over at them, trying not to look too much but can’t help herself.  
“I brought crackers.” Louis hip checks Harry.  
“Well you shouldn’t have done.” Harry hip checks him back.  
They look at each other grinning.  
Harry’s eyes sweep down Louis’ clothing and take in the tight black jeans and black shirt.  
“I see you didn’t adhere to my strict dress code.” Harry rasps in Louis’ ear.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=70c20y) “Now what am I supposed to do all day eh?”  
“Oh no, maybe a punishment is in order?”  
Harry narrows his eyes at him and shakes his head.  
“Very much Tee Bee Cee.”  
“Yes, very much.”

Their lunch was delicious and a jovial affair with much banter and laughter.  
“Mum, move the sprouts away from farty pants.”  
Gemma begs Anne, pointing at Harry.  
“Oi, I’m not, I don’t... Shut it Gems.” Harry cheeks dark red..  
“Best thing about eating sprouts.” Louis winks at Harry, “it’s a poor arse that can’t rejoice loudly.”  
Harry grins, his eyes bulging at Louis.  
“And a happy bum is a healthy bum.”  
“Only we could talk about arses at the dinner table and consider it normal.” Gemma rolls her eyes and winks at Louis.

They clear up and begin preparing the 50 meals they hoped to serve up today. Lucky the school kitchen had excellent equipment for keeping all the food hot so it was just a matter of getting it all ready.

A cracker for everyone thanks to Louis. It was a dry shelter so no alcohol but there is a glass of fruit juice for everyone.  
Louis helps out best he can without getting in the way.  
They crank up the Christmas songs, all wear hats and make the place feel as festive as possible.  
The clients all eat well, pull crackers and are given their gifts from the charities, including Louis’ gifts.  
At 7pm the Salvation army come and play carols for them until it is time to bed down and lights out. Everyone’s exhausted.  
Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him into a classroom.  
“I don’t know how you do this H, I’m knackered and I’ve only been here since 10. You do this day in day out, sacrificing your Christmas for others. I am in complete awe of you,” Harry drops his head and sighs.  
“It doesn’t feel like a chore to me, I love it Louis, love it.”  
“I know you do babe, I know, you are amazing, I am so thankful to have met you.”  
He drops his lips to Harry’s, soft and tender.  
“Beautiful inside and out.” Louis whispers, laying his head against Harry’s chest, feeling his stuttering heartbeat.

The next few days settle into a pattern, Louis goes to the shelter each day and helps out. Gemma leaves early in Harry’s car and Harry and Louis stay and wait for Alberto together, then Louis drops Harry back home.  
They talk about everything, learn each others little quirks. Louis likes milk in first with his tea, Harry likes it in last. Louis likes rock music like Green Day, Harry likes Indie music.  
But they both love kissing. A lot.  
They share a little blow up sofa in the kitchen, chatting and smooching and sharing stories.  
“Am I allowed to know what happened to Johnny yet?”  
Harry snuggles even further into Louis’ lap and lays his head against his chest.  
“We were 15, still at school. Johnny’s mum remarried, his stepdad was a bastard.” Louis held him tight and encourages him to go on.  
“He didn’t tell anyone, but he was beating him, treating him badly but Johnny’s mum was so happy and he didn’t want to burst her bubble so one day, he got ready for school, went and sold his phone and bought a ticket to London.”  
Harry’s voice falters.  
“He just disappeared, no one knew where he was.” He sobs..  
“I was out of my mind Lou, I thought he had been murdered or something, I knew his stepdad was horrible to him, I was so worried.” The tears spill over now.  
“So sorry baby, so sorry.” Louis soothes into his hair, stroking him and comforting him.  
“He was sleeping on the streets in London and it was someone from Centrepoint that talked to him, thought he looked young, gently got his trust and helped him get back home and tell his mum what was going on.”  
Louis pulls him closer.  
“I vowed to always help the homeless, you just never know, it could be a kid like Johnny, forced into it.”  
He wipes his eyes on his sleeve.  
“Sorry Louis, it was such an intense time for me, coming out and losing Johnny. I was a mess for a long time after, it affected my exams and everything. It was just awful”  
“Of course it was babe, understandable.” Louis wraps himself around Harry, trying to cocoon him, to protect him.  
“We regularly have the homeless charity counsellors come in and try and help the people who want help. Obviously some don’t some are so used to their lives that they just need a helping hand now and again, a meal and a bed but many are trapped in a downward spiral and need professional advice and help..”  
“You’re an angel.”  
“I’m not, shush.”  
Harry looks up at Louis and grins, red nose and watery eyes and he’s still beautiful.  
“You know Santa just rang, he wants to get rid of Rudolph cos your nose is redder.”  
“Oh kick a man while he’s down why don’t you?”  
“I still wanna kiss you, snot and all.”  
“Well what you waiting for?”

It’s the last day of the year, which means one thing usually. Liam’s new years extravaganza.  
Booze and food and a DJ and fireworks.  
Liam has a nice house out in the wilderness and everyone goes and sleeps there and the party goes on well into New Years day.  
Louis usually loves it, Louis usually is the co-host, Louis is usually the last one standing. Louis doesn’t want to go, Louis couldn’t care less about the extravaganza, Louis doesn’t want to be pissed out of his brain for days.  
Louis wants to spend it with Harry.

“What do you do at midnight?”  
Harry stops chopping the cabbage and shakes his head quietly laughing.  
“I’m the least adventurous person on the planet, sorry, it always has to revolve around the shelter and making sure I do the best job ever.”  
“S’ok love.” Louis strides over, rubbing circles into Harry’s back. “I just wondered, do you even have the energy to stay up after all those late nights and early mornings and hectic days?”  
“I watch Big Ben and the fireworks and then I go to bed.” He gently pushes into Louis’ touch.  
“What do you do?”  
“For the last Ohhh five or six years I’ve spent it at my mates house, getting pissed and stoned! I usually spend all day compiling playlists with the DJ, sorting the fireworks and supervising the caterers. Liam's missis called me a 'raging anal bombastic queen' last year because the DJ got the playlist wrong for the fireworks and played the 5am chilled out one by mistake and I went crazy and bollocked him!"  
Harry barked out a laugh.  
"You take it all seriously then?"  
"Deadly!"  
“So that’s where you’re going today, tonight?”  
Harry’s top lip disappears into his mouth as he chews on it, drawing his eyebrows together.  
“Ye-yeah.” Louis sounds less than enthusiastic.  
“Wish you could come with me?” He has a hopeful tone to his voice, lifted the end of the sentence up into a question.  
“I can’t Lou, I have to be here, on hand.”  
Louis smiles and pulls him into a hug.  
“I know babe, I’m just being selfish, I just want all of you, all the time, can’t get enough.”  
“You enjoy your party with your friends and when you have recovered your hangover, come here for New Years Day dinner, I have a huge chicken casserole planned with herby bread.”  
Louis grins and waggles his eyebrows.  
“I’m not going to drink heavily or smoke so I hope to not have a hangover and be able to get back up to the city in good time tomorrow.”  
“Ok well I’ll text you when dinner is almost ready, see if you fancy coming and eating with us.”  
“So thankful I found you.” Louis strokes down Harry’s face.  
“Me too.” Harry pushes his cheek into Louis’ touch, chasing for more.

Liam’s party is as crazy as ever, the booze stash is ridiculous, the caterers are serving up delicious Oriental themed dishes and the DJ, for once, is left to create his own playlists, Louis is more than happy to hand over the reins to him.  
Infact Louis wasn’t really feeling the party at all.  
Picking at a plate of Noodles and beef he couldn’t help but wish he was elsewhere.  
And there is nothing worse than being the only sober person at a party full of pissed up people. It’s so annoying.  
A quick glance at his watch tells him he needs to decide now where he wants to be a midnight. He didn’t need much decision time.  
“Liam, I’m going mate, I wanna be with the boy, I’m missing him.”  
Liam just grins soppily at him and grabs him in a bear hug.  
“What you waiting for then, bugger off.” He bellows over the music.

Louis has never been so thankful for staying sober.  
He hits the rural lanes of south Manchester, heading up to the city and up to his Harry.  
He’s never needed to be with someone like this before, never needed to feel someone in his arms like this before. Needed. Shit!  
He won’t get to the shelter on time, needs to go to Harry’s flat. Only Gemma will be there, maybe even asleep. He hasn’t thought this through. But fuck he just has to.  
He punches the phone button on the steering column.  
“Phone HARRY.” He speaks clearly into the voice activated system.  
A few seconds pass and the dialling tone fills his car.  
“Heyyyyyy are you drunk calling me?” Harry’s sweet raspy voice fills the car and immediately his spine zips with excitement.  
“Hi babe, I’m sober and umm driving up to the city. I wanna see you, wanna kiss you at midnight, is that ok?”  
Harry is silent for a beat.  
“Y-you left the party?”  
“I left the party.” Louis smiles into the reply.  
“Did umm was there a reason?” Harry still sounds incredulous.  
“Yes, you.” Louis’ voice all warm and tender.  
“The party was nothing, just people getting pissed and eating and being loud and I normally love all those things but umm, I was missing something. You.”  
“You was?” Louis can tell Harry’s face is splitting with the huge smile on it.  
“I was.” His voice is warm and playful.  
“I missed you too, it was a long night at the shelter without my snuggles.”  
“I won’t leave you again.”  
The silence was loaded.  
“I don’t want you to ever leave me again.” Harry sounds breathy down the phone, his velvet  
voice wrapping around Louis.  
“I won’t.” Louis promises.  
“Where are you?”  
“Erm, I passed Wythenshawe 5 minutes ago, will I make it before midnight?”  
“Should do, but Louis, don’t take any risks, I can wait, please just get here safe.”  
“I will, see you soon, should I like, call you when I’m there?”  
“I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.”

As the bells ring out, two boys are holding each other tight. Louis made it to spend the last minute of the old year and the first seconds of the new year in Harry’s arms.

“Happy new year.” Harry rubs his nose with Louis’.  
“Happy new year yourself.” Louis couldn’t hold out any longer and captured Harry’s lips again.  
“Lets go up to the flat.” Harry ushered him.  
“But Gemma?”  
“She’s in bed, it’s fine.”  
They climb the stairs to Harry’s small flat.  
“Sorry, it’s a bit cramped, it’s not like yours.”  
“Never apologise to me baby for something like that, I don’t care about that.”  
Harry pulls Louis into his room, closes the door.  
“Stay and snuggle?”  
“Stay?”  
“Yeah, stay with me, I just want to fall asleep with you, hold you, please Louis.”  
Louis swallows, looks at the boy holding his hand.  
“I’d love to hold you all night.”  
They fit so well, and after kissing for far too late into the night, whispering and caressing, Harry curls his body into the curve of Louis’ and they fall asleep. Harry the little spoon, Louis the big.  
Louis basking in the heat and smell of this boy.

The alarm is painful.  
They quietly take turns in Harry’s tiny bathroom and as Harry leaves for the shelter, Louis drives the short distance to his own flat. Still in his party clothes he needs a shower and to change before driving over to help Harry. He’d love a nap but if Harry has to do it, then so will he.

They make a great team. Preparing all the food for the meal tonight and then laying down on the blow up sofa and dozing off in each others arms.

It’s the last meal at the shelter apart from breakfast in the morning. Some counsellors are coming in again to offer help and advice and then the shelter will close for another year.

“You ok love?” Louis circles Harry’s waist as he clears up in the kitchen.  
“Relieved it’s all gone well, sad that it’s over but will be kind of glad to get back to normal life.”

Louis stays until 11pm, until Harry had handed over to Alberto and then drives him home as Gemma had gone back to pack for her train the next morning.  
“I’ll come to the shelter at 7am and help you out, you’ll be one down with Gemma leaving.”  
“No, it’s too early, we’ll be fine love honest.”  
“I’m not leaving you up to your eyes in it, I’ll be here.” Louis tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear.  
Harry leans into him, “what have I done to deserve you?”  
“You’re amazing, the real question is, what the hell have I done to deserve you? Fuck, what if I’d lost that rock paper scissors..?”  
Harry sees a flash of panic pass over Louis’ face.  
“Fate.”  
Louis leans in and kisses him.  
“Fate.”

As the last person leaves, Harry bolts the door and lets out a slow long breath.  
“You did it babe, and Michael phoning his parents is a great achievement, I’m so proud of you.”  
“He’s too young to be out on the streets, he needs his family, I hope the social team can help him permanently.”  
“He looked happy to be back in touch and it all looked positive. Great outcome babe.”  
Harry nods and smiles.  
“Right mister, you are locking up, taking those keys back to the council offices and then going home to bed. I am picking you up at 7.30pm and taking you on our very first date. First of many I hope?”  
“Sounds perfect.”

“What should I wear? HELP xxx”

“I’m taking you to a nice restaurant so whatever you feel comfortable in, please don’t stress love, you look amazing in everything you wear so don’t worry.”

“A smart guy brought me a bag of clothes to sell in the charity shop and they were all designer, I paid money into the cash register and kept the jacket, I never wore it before but I love it, its umm leopard print, should I? Would you be embarrassed? xxx”

“Wear it you little animal rooaaaarrr, do leopards even roar? Anyway, I don’t care if you wear a onesie, just be ready at 7,30pm xxx”

“Ok! Excited xxx”

Louis hops out of his car just as Harry’s door swings open. He’s lost for words. Harry is stunning, absolutely breathtaking. Louis is rooted to the spot, just watching him cross the road to the car, fiddling nervously, his hair loose and blowing around his face. Louis has never seen anyone as perfect in his whole life.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k3wtur) He looks up and spots Louis and his step falters. His mouth falls open.  
“Looouis.” He takes the last few strides now, takes Louis’ face in his hands and kisses him. They pull apart panting and Harry grins.  
“My god look at you.” Harry’s eyes fill with something darkly alluring.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qcjdp3) “Fuck I wanna just, I wanna make you moan so badly, so fucking badly.”  
“Look at me? HA! Look at you, you make me moan all the fucking time, every time I am alone and think about you I am lost in my own head, I have wanked myself stupid over you.” Louis purses his lips and pokes his tongue out.  
Harry throws his head back laughing.  
“Well, I mean me too but I had to be quiet, I had Gemma but my god, my right arm has developed muscles because of you.”  
“Lets get you wined and dined and then where are we sleeping tonight?”  
“Well I have to open the shop at 9am so..”  
“No you don’t.” Louis grins at him.  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“Your Mum is opening up for you in the morning, she said to tell you to have a good sleep in and she’ll see you at 1pm for lunch.” Louis smiles and guides Harry to the car.  
“So my darling sugarplum, all you have to do is enjoy yourself tonight.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Rosso, is that ok?”  
“What? Umm Rio’s place.” Harry squirms about in his seat.  
“Yeah, is that ok?”  
“Never been, it’s proper posh, I umm, am I dressed ok?”  
“Perfect Haz.”

They have such a wonderful night, the chatter never dries up, Harry thinks Louis is the funniest guy he has ever met. Louis is just besotted with Harry. The sweetest, kindest sexiest man he has ever met.

“Fuck, everyone is looking at you, I feel like the luckiest man in the world being with you.” Louis reaches for Harry’s hand over the table.  
“They’re probably taking the piss outta my jacket.”  
Louis shakes his head at him.  
“The jacket is hot as fuck because you are wearing it.”  
Harry lifts his eyes to Louis  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” Almond shaped eyes pleading.  
“Yes please.” Louis takes his hand, sweeps his thumb over the palm of Harry’s hand. “Feel like I’ve waited my whole life for this night, fuck Harry, you just turn my whole word into a romantic novel.”

Eyes across the table telling lustful tales as they devour dessert and each other.  
“Feel scared.” Louis admits. Shaking his head and chewing his lip.  
“Don’t be scared.” Harry’s thumb drawing circles into Louis’ delicate wrist.  
“I want it to be special.” Louis whispers.  
“It will be special because it’s you, it’s us.”  
Louis can’t break eye contact. Can’t quite believe his luck.  
“You want another drink?”  
“No, just take me home.”

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=105z3n9)

They stand facing each other in Louis’ bedroom.  
The glow of the lamp throwing elongated shadows.  
Their jackets already discarded.

  
Louis, breathing steadily through his slightly open mouth, staring into Harry’s eyes, reaches forward and begins unbuttoning the few buttons fastened on Harry’s shirt. The silence palpable.  
As he comes to the last one he lets his eye drop down to Harry’s body. His hands slide inside the shirt, moving up his chest to his shoulders and push it backwards off his body.  
“Harry.” Louis’ voice thick with emotion as he takes in the sight. Strong toned chest, dark puffy nipples and flesh littered with dark ink.  
broad shoulders with sculpted collarbones.  
“You.” Harry gestures to Louis, lifting the high necked sweater up over his chest. Louis lifts his arms to make it easier as Harry gently pulls it off over his head.  
His eyes sweep down Louis’ body. A fine dusting of chest hair with small tight budded nipples. His chest defined with pecs and lightly lined six pack. Louis also sporting dark ink littered across his skin.  
Harry’s breath stutters.  
“Louis.”  
Louis reaches out to touch, traces the dip down the centre of Harry’s body, the hard ridges of muscle matched with the soft tiny bumps of love handles.  
Harry lifts his hand and grazes his knuckles down Louis’ chest and stomach, watches the muscles jump under his touch.  
“I want you, want everything.” Harry asks, eyes heavy with want.  
Louis nods “Want everything too.”

  
He reaches for Harry’s jeans button, snaps it open and pulls down the zip.  
Sinking to his knees he pulls open his jeans displaying a dark smattering of hair leading down into his boxers.  
He pushes his face into the exposed flesh and the smooth black fabric of his boxers.  
He inhales him, wants to remember this, imprint it on his brain. Harry’s smell.  
The clean clothes smell, the clean skin smell, the dark eroticism of arousal smell.  
It’s everything.  
He wants to stay here forever. Smell this forever.  
“Fuck Harry.” He looks up to see the obvious desire in his eyes.  
Louis hooks his fingers into Harry’s jeans and peels them down his legs. Harry kicks them off.  
He looks up, hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.  
Harry closes his eyes and nods.  
Louis slides them down. Harry’s erection springing free, swaying upwards in its freedom.  
Louis leans forward and just inhales him again.  
Harry reaches forward and pulls Louis up standing again.  
“Me now.” Harry rasps.  
Sliding to his knees too, unbuttoning and sliding Louis’ jeans down. Dark dots of dampness in the grey cotton around the head of Louis’ cock from already leaking. Harry leans forward and breathes him in too, sucking on the damp patches making them even damper. Making Louis gasp as the heat from his mouth torments his sensitive head.  
“Fuck.” Louis gasps.  
Then seeking permission to peel his boxers down, Harry looks up, his eyes now two black pools of lust.  
Louis’ cock springs free too, Harry’s breath hitches.  
“God Louis, so beautiful.”

  
Louis pulls him up, seeking his lips. Kissing him so deep so passionate.  
“Need you so badly.” Harry lays his head on Louis head.  
“Me too.”  
They walk to the bed still holding on, Louis lays harry down flat on his back. He straddles him, looking down into Harry’s eyes.  
“You are so fucking beautiful.” Harry looks up. Louis’ hair falling forward, onto his forehead, the lamp lighting up half of his face.  
Louis dips forward, his mouth finding Harry’s collarbones, sucking and licking and biting, Harry squirms and gasps, wrapping his fingers into Louis’ hair.  
Louis moved down, taking a nipple, lathing his tongue across the raised mound, circling it, pushing his tongue into the dark fleshy plumpness and then grazing his teeth over the hard nub of his nipple. Harry jerks at this, his eyes blazing.  
“You like that, they are sensitive yeah?”  
“Mmm.” Harry hums his reply, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his brow.  
Louis moves across, not to leave the other nipple out, licking and sucking and chewing the other one, whilst rolling the original one around his thumb and index  
finger.  
“So responsive Haz.”  
Louis slides further down, his belly grazing over Harry’s erection and making him whine.  
“That pressure nice baby?” Harry nods, mouth open panting.  
Louis’ tongue leaves a slick path down the centre of Harry’s body. hitting the soft trail of hair leading downwards.  
sliding his tongue around the exposed head of Harry’s cock, licking the flesh on his body at the side.  
“You smell so fucking good, I’m going to enjoy this so much Harry, so fucking much.”  
His tongue reaches the crease of his groin. He licks that downwards and meets Harry’s balls. Tight and almost hairless he licks the puckered skin and Harry writhes. Louis loving it, taking more into his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue underneath, wet and slippery on the sensitive skin. Swapping over, licking and sucking the other side as Harry whines.  
Louis pushes his legs further apart, Harry rises up, his eyes startled as Louis goes further under, seeking the sensitive skin between Harry’s balls and arse. Bending Harry’s legs for better access Harry grips the pillow under his head.  
“Fuck Louis.” He cries as Louis tongue takes him to ecstasy, seeking out those intimate places full of delicate nerve endings.  
“I’m gonna fucking love eating you out.” Louis gasps coming up for air and seeing Harry Cover his face with eyes with his arm.  
“Don’t ever hide yourself from me Haz, don’t be embarrassed, you are fucking perfect, you turn me on so bad.”  
Sensing this is probably overwhelming for Harry he moves back up, kissing and licking his hips, leaving gentle bruises where his hipbones are. Moving across his body until he is at the shaft of his penis, such a beautiful penis it is too. Harry is very well endowed, but it’s aesthetically pleasing, pretty one might say.  
“Even your dick is pretty.”  
Louis groans as he takes a long lick upwards with his tongue, leaving a slick shiny path.  
“So very pretty and hard and big. Fuck Harry, can’t wait for you to own me with this, can’t wait to ride you, fuck, such good times ahead Haz.”

  
Harry is in another realm a Louis fawns over his cock, kissing it and licking it and talking to it.  
Then he sinks his mouth over the head and Harry bucks his hips, pushing his cock further down Louis’ throat. Louis is fine, takes it fine. Harry dies a little.  
“Sorry, fuck, sorry Lou.”  
Louis sweeps his eyes up to Harry, mouth stretched wide over his girth. It’s obscene, hot and impassioned.  
Swallowing further down, Harry can barely cope with the sensations flooding his body.  
“Louis, please, I’m sorry, I won’t last, it’s so..”  
Louis pushed his mouth further, his tongue sliding over the underside, slick and smooth and Harry cries out.  
“Louuaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, GOD.”  
Louis slides his mouth back up, breaks away with a slurp, looks at his handiwork.  
“Want you to come Haz, want you to, need you to release all those pent up feelings, right down my throat, on my tongue, want to taste you properly. For me Harry, do it for me, ok?”  
Louis swallows him back down now with purpose, trying his best to work at him with his mouth and tongue and adding his hand in to wrap around the base, faster and faster his mouth slides up and down. Harry’s breathing is erratic, panting through his mouth as raspy, guttural noises escape him.  
“Aarrgghhhhhh Lou-LOUIS.”

  
Harry comes hard, firing down Louis’ throat. Louis pulls back so some lands on his tongue. He waits for Harry’s orgasm to subside, for his body to be still before he fully pulls off.  
Eyes closed, he pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, taking a long slow breath through his nose.  
Harry watches this, watches his eyes open, watches his throat bob as he swallows.  
“Kiss me? Share this with me please?”  
Harry nods.  
Louis slides up Harry’s slick body, hovering over him and then lowering his lips, Harry’s mouth opening for him he finds Harry’s tongue with his, hopes Harry gets some, shares the moment with him.  
“You taste so good, I knew you would.”  
Harry already flushed and sweaty, bites his lip.  
“That’s so hot Lou.”  
Louis smiles at him, rolls his nipple. 

  
They lay in each others arms, Harry’s breathing coming back to normal, the colour in his face calming down.  
Just a tangle of arms and legs.  
“God I’ve wanted to do that from that first night when your dick came out of that kitchen 30 seconds before you did.”  
“Heyyy, what d’ya mean?”  
“You walk with your dick leading the way Haz.”  
“I do not.” Harry sat up looking scandalised at Louis.  
“You do babe, it’s hot as fuck.” Louis pulls him back down into his arms. “I love it, your hips kind of throw themselves forward.”  
“Did you really fancy me from then? I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you in that green hoodie and tight jeans. I was expecting a stuffy old bloke from a solicitors.”  
“I did fancy you straight away but then I talked to you and you were so lovely and I just got this feeling in my body.”  
“What kind of feeling,” Harry’s grin is so wide, his eyes shining.  
“Like, I don’t bloody know, like umm like bubbles, like excitement, When we won the raffle and I was coming back that night I just wanted to see you and was like panicking in case you had already left.”  
Harry lifts the sheet and grins into it, hiding his face.  
“I was googling the solicitors to see if I could find any info on you,”  
Louis face lit up “Honest Haz? Did you?”  
“I did, I was scared you wouldn’t come back ever again.” Harry frowns, remembering his fear.  
“Well I did babe.” Louis’ voice drops to a soothing tone. “I’ve never been happier Harry.”  
“Me too.” Harry reaches up and pulls Louis to him kissing him tenderly, deeply.

  
Louis breaks off, rolls further onto Harry, pushing his erection into his thigh.  
“Wondered if you had any idea what I could do about this?”  
“I want you to bury it deep inside me.” Harry’s eyes blaze sparks at Louis.  
“You sure Harry, there’s no rush you know?”  
“I wanna, I need to feel you in me, if you like?”  
Louis kisses down his jaw, down his neck, sucking little marks as he went along.  
“I’d love to Harry, I’m a bit of a nightmare, I’m into everything in a big way. I’m basically a sex maniac.”  
Harry belts out a laugh, grabbing Louis’ shoulders and pulling him up.  
“I’ve neglected my sex life long enough, it’s about time I had some fun.”  
“And your bloke is a nympho.”  
“My bloke?” Harry’s voice rises in shock, then a smile that lights up his whole face breaks out.  
“My bloke, are you mine? Really?”  
“Do you want me?”  
“I want you, fuck yeah.”  
“I’m not interested in anyone else Harry, if you’ll have me, I’m yours.”  
“Mine, all mine, god Louis I can’t believe it. Us.”  
“Excusive.” Louis plants a kiss and rolls over to his bedside table, opens it up and produces lube and condoms.  
“We’ll go get tested if you like? Next week yeah?”  
“Yeah, sounds good to me.”  
“So, do I need to prep you good love?”  
“It shouldn’t take too much, to be honest I kind of have been doing it myself.”  
“Hope you were thinking of me.” Louis sweeps his eyes up as he pours a generous amount of lube out.  
“Of course I was thinking of you.”

  
Louis parts Harry’s legs, pushes his knees up.  
“Ready?”  
The coldness makes Harry hiss, lifting his bum up slightly he meets Louis’ fingers.  
“You’ve looked after everyone this Christmas and New Year. You put your heart and soul into your projects Harry, now let me look after you.”  
He sinks his finger in, slow but purposeful, spreading the lube, tipping more onto his other fingers.  
“More.” Harry gasps. So he adds another, stretching him more, his thumb massaging the outter skin, soothing him with the glide and the amazing feelings,  
“Ok, more.”  
Louis slowly adds a third, his mouth coming down on Harry’s already erect cock.  
“Shhhit.” Harry jerks, sensation overload as Louis just suckles at the head, sliding his fingers, his middle one grazing over his prostate making Harry whine at the feeling.  
“Come on Lou, I am so fucking ready.”  
He throws the condom at Harry for him to open it and sits up on his knees and holds his erection with is left hand, fingers still in place with his right hand.  
“Put it on babe.”  
Harry rubs his thumb over the oozing tip of Louis’ dick, spreading it over and then licking his thumb. Louis groans.  
“I’ve met my match with you haven’t I?”  
Harry grins and rolls on the condom, adds a generous coating of lube whilst Louis strokes his prostate once more and Harry collapses back again.  
Louis replaces his fingers with the head of his cock, he tentatively pushed forward.  
“Relax Harry, shit, so tight, is it ok babe?”  
“I’m fine, please, more.”

  
Louis is careful inching his way in, letting Harry slowly stretch around him.  
“So good Lou, so good.”  
Louis is almost all the way in, he stops, looks down and Harry and just slowly rolls his hips. Just slowly awakening all those nerve endings.  
Harry hisses.  
“Oh fuck, god, so good.”  
Louis grinds some more, upping the pace and the intensity until he is all the way in, his body flush with Harry’s.  
“You ok love?”  
Harry nods his reply.  
“More Louis, please.”  
Louis lets go, Harry wraps his legs around his back and Louis fucks Harry.  
They just fit so well, sliding into him, watching his face flush, his breath ragged as his body builds, his muscles clench, his spine ignites. With every push, sliding over those sensitive parts, licking at the curls of orgasm building.  
“So beautiful like this Harry, so fucking perfect.”  
Harry stares into Louis’ eyes.  
“Do you feel it Lou, do you? I just - it’s so...The connection”  
“I feel it love, so much. It’s real.” Louis rests his arms, laying flat on Harry, burying his damp face into Harry’s hot neck.  
“I feel like we are just so good together.” Harry murmurs.  
“I felt it straight away.” Louis kissing patterns into Harry’s neck.  
“Me too.”  
“Never want to let you go.” Louis sucks a bit harder.  
“Never let me go, keep me forever, please.” Harry’s voice grunting out as Louis does amazing things with his hips and lips catapulting Harry closer to the edge.

  
Louis lifts back up again, just staring down at this beautiful boy, with the flushed cheeks, damp curls and wide jade eyes, fused together.  
“Ready for more?”  
“Yeah.”  
Louis swoops down and kisses him, all the time slowly grinding and sliding into him.  
Harry’s face glowing with arousal.  
“You wanna turn over love?”  
Harry does, lays flat on his front, opens his legs. Louis slides on top, fills the void that he left when he pulled out and Harry cries out at the fullness. Delicious and tight in this position.  
Slow and sensual Louis rocks into Harry, kissing and biting his shoulder blades.  
Watching Harry shudder with every graze of his prostate, slower this way, sliding back and forth but the sensations are more intense for Harry, whimpering now into his pillow.  
“Please, oh fuck Louis please.” The pace keeping him in this suspended state of high arousal, almost too intense to withstand, like an itch that you need to scratch.  
“You need more?” Louis pulls Harry up onto his knees, slots his body behind and gives him the added pace. Over and over he gives him what he needs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s hips to pull him closer whilst driving his hips forward towards Harry’s imminent orgasm.  
“So good for me Harry, so good, mine, I don’t want anyone else, please be mine, please.”  
“Yours.” Harry cries.  
Over and over Louis fucks him into oblivion.  
“I’m close Haz, so close, you come for me Harry, just let go.”  
Louis with his hands around Harry’s hips just reaches for Harry’s rock hard cock, two pumps and he’s coming, crying out, his chest collapses onto the bed, arse in the air as Louis comes too, fierce and strong. Louis is loud, so fucking loud as he comes. Harry loves it, turning his head to watch his face, knowing he made that happen.  
Louis collapses down around Harry’s body and Harry collapses flat onto the bed.  
“Fuck Louis, jesus, I’ve never...That was like a train ploughing over me.”  
Louis grins against his “We’ve only just begun.”

They lay in each others arms, glowing. Louis tucked a wild curl behind Harry’s ear.  
“I meant every word I said, I want you to be mine, I don’t want anyone else, not interested, can I be off the market? I’m all yours.”  
“Please, I feel the same Lou, not interested in anyone else, please be mine, I’m all yours too,”  
“Boyfriends then?”  
Harry chuckles “I’m a boyfriend, shit, I am going to be so obnoxious. Have you met my boyfriend Louis, yes isn’t he lovely, he’s my boyfriend you know.”  
“Harry, bloody hell that’s adorable. You’re adorable.”  
They kitten kiss until sleep overtakes them, Louis mumbling.  
“Power nap Haz, need you soon, need you.”

Louis has no idea what time it is when he feels Harry crawling all over him.  
Grinning with his eyes closed he wraps his arms around him.  
“Bet this room stinks of us.”  
“Hey, we smell great.” Harry’s mock offended tone making Louis laugh.  
“That’s a lie but at least we both smell.”  
“I wanna sex you up.” Harry sings in the gruffest voice to Louis.  
“I asked for this didn’t I?”  
“Yep.”  
Louis reaches for the lube and condoms.  
“I wanna it fast and raw and wild Haz.”  
Harry’s mouth flops open.  
I wanna ride you, I want you all, every bit and I’m a bit of a control freak so there.” He pulls his tongue out.  
“Think I’m gonna need more vitamins for my nympho boyfriend.” Harry widens his eyes and smiles.  
Louis is already sliding his hand up Harry’s semi, quickly making him hard.  
Rolling the condom on and lubing it. He reaches round with his fingers and quickly glides some on.  
“Hey, my job.” Harry pouts.  
“I’m ready, I’m fine, was only quickly lubing.”  
“Spoilsport, I have great fingers.”  
“You do have great fingers, I noticed that quite early on but I just want you fast and furious Haz.”  
Harry shakes his head.  
“Man versus dick.”  
That makes Louis laugh.  
He straddles Harry, lifts up his erection and positions it, feeling the head disappear, Harry whines, still quite sensitive from earlier.  
Louis huffs out a breath as he slowly sinks, stretching himself slowly and steadily.  
“Fuck Harry, so big.” He stops for a second, shifting slightly and then carrying on.  
“Slowly Lou, slow, steady.” Harry gasps, the overwhelming feeling of tightness and heat enveloping him.  
As Louis bottoms out, he rests a little, letting his weight sit on Harry’s hips.  
“Ready?”  
Harry swallows, knits his eyebrows together.  
“Scaring the fuck outta me.” he laughs.  
Louis leans forward, tender smile lights up his eyes.  
“I’m just fucking with you babe, don’t ever be scared, I just like it hard.”  
Harry nods, smiling.  
“You’re gonna break my fucking dick after our first date,”  
“But what a story to tell the grandkids.”  
Harry’s eyes spark at Louis, not blinking, not missing a second of this moment.  
“You can tell them this story, you can be the cool Grandad.” Harry reaches out and laces his fingers with Louis’.  
“And you can be the hippy Grandad who makes homemade candles with them.” Louis lifts Harry’s hand and kisses each finger.  
“I like that.” Harry grins, very much umm a lot.”  
Harry feels Louis lifting up slightly, he leans forward reaching for Harry’s shoulders. Harry holds onto Louis’ hips, steadying him.  
“Use and abuse me then.”  
Louis laughs “I’m about to.” And with that he sinks down grinding and gyrating his hips, slowly he rides at first, finding his pace and then slowly up’s it.  
Harry is in heaven. This beautiful boy on top of him, face aglow, doing wonderful things with his hips and thighs.  
Louis absolutely lost in the sensations, head throw back, moaning and whining as he angles himself and pounds away at his own body, on and on, such stamina, changing it up, fast, slower, grinding and swivelling.  
“Louis, darling, fuck, so good.” Harry cries out at the fires of desire licking up his spine, building that delicious sensation for him again.  
Louis sits straighter, just still now all except the roll of his hips.  
“Don’t wanna come yet, too good, need a rest, am I ok, is this ok Haz?” The words tumbling out of his mouth.  
“Yeah ‘m fine love, great infact.”  
“You wanna finish me off?  
“S’up to you."  
"I'd love you to."  
They swap places, Louis whining at the loss of heat and sensation.  
Harry shudders at his sheer size compared to Louis.  
"Fuck, just do it babe."  
Harry lines his body up, slips easily back in making him gasp.  
Slowly first, easy does it until his confidence rises and he ups his pace, sinking in deeper faster.  
"You're fucking amazing." Louis cries as Harry lifts Louis legs over his shoulders, grasping his hips, thumbs leaving imprints as he pounds him.  
"Baby, fuck, oh Harry don't stop."  
Harry's arms shudder as he holds himself and Louis' legs up but he carries on, teeth bared. Rivulets of sweat running down his chest, unbelievable sensations overtaking his body, pushing him to his very limits. The pain in his arms being drowned out by the pleasure coursing through his body.  
Louis is watching him, hazy eyes surrendering to the inevitable crescendo that's imminent.  
"There Harry, fuck yeah, gonna come Harry, gonna..."  
His cries echo around his room as he comes untouched up his belly and chest, Harry just seconds later, collapsing down into the mess of come and sweat.

"Fried or scrambled?"  
Louis is sat on the work top in kitchen watching his boyfriend cook breakfast. Well brunch really seeing as it's 11.30am.  
They'd finally gone and showered together at 6am, laid in each other's arms talking and just holding each other, dozing off to sleep, waking each other up for a kiss and cuddle, just revelling in the fact that they were together. Boyfriends.  
Louis wanted to take them out to eat, Harry wanted to cook. Harry won.  
"Either, I like both kind of eggs so you decide."  
Harry toasted English muffins and made the bacon extra crispy.  
"What time do you have to be at the airport?"  
Harry asked between mouthfuls of food.  
"They land at 4 so by the time they get that lot through and mums cases of shoes, probably about 5."  
"You staying over in Donny?"  
"Am I frig I'm coming back, probably be home for 9, you coming to stay or you want a night alone?"  
"Come stay with me, I'll cook a casserole so that we can just eat when you get back, come and sleep in my flat."  
Louis smiles.  
"Sounds lovely babe."

Louis drove Harry home, they popped into the shop to see Anne. Harry couldn't wait to tell her.  
"Umm mum, me and Louis, we're erm seeing each other."  
She looked up and smiled.  
"Harry, I've got eyes dear, I've seen how you both look at each other."  
He blushed and giggled.  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"Yes darling, it was."  
"We're serious about each other."  
Louis grins and pulls Harry to him.  
"Mum, I have a boyfriend." Harry giggles.  
"Well I hope you'll both be very happy."

 

It took them less than a week to admit they were hopelessly in love.  
Louis cooked for Harry this time, as he had to work Saturday in the shop.  
Louis lit candles and made his famous chicken tikka. Then after, when they were snuggled up on the sofa, Harry's head in Louis' lap, Louis carding his hand through Harry's curls, glass of wine and a chilled mix of songs playing, Louis looked down at Harry, strokes his thumb over his cheekbone and said.  
"I love you Harry Styles."  
Harry cried, held Louis close and admitted he'd loved him from the beginning.  
"I thought I'd scare you off but I do, I love you Louis, I love you so much, I can't believe you love me too."

 

They married in the Summer, neither of them could think of any reason to wait, so they didn't.

 

 

 


End file.
